


The Lines Are Drawn: Whose Side Are You On?

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zombies, mentions of blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the only ones left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the very awesome [abbi](http://willgrahamed.tumblr.com/) for a prompt and it was something along the lines of 'Brian in a mood and Jimmy not knowing how to deal with it.' So yeah that happened, but also zombies! 

Jimmy walked out of the store into the parking lot, it was late afternoon and he needed to get moving. A stranger’s blood clung to his clothes and dripped from the axe he was holding in his left hand. He sighed irritably because he had just found fresh clothing which was a fucking commodity these days, he gripped the axe tighter as he surveyed his surroundings, even now he still felt that familiar sickening kick to his stomach after the adrenaline rush had left his body. He never got used to it, taking that axe, bat, whatever the fuck was handy to someone’s head and caving it in. Repeatedly taking that swing until the fight left the other person. Jimmy only had one mission to make sure he was never the one to lose the fight. He heard a can rattle, and quickly turned raising the axe slightly. Jimmy exhaled sharply with relief, when he spotted who it was following him out of the store, the only reason why he was still here. 

“You ready to go?” Brian walked out of the store carrying bags of supplies they needed, it was pure luck if they hit a store that still had useful supplies in them. They just grabbed anything that was left, medical supplies they could get their hands on, food and water. However this needed to be a fast operation otherwise they would be greeted with those fuckers. They couldn’t remember a time when they had a hot meal; they had been living off candy and cold tinned food for months now. Brian nodded and followed after Jimmy, he still had blood smudged on his cheeks, from where he tried to wipe it away with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. They were car hopping a lot, and currently they were riding in a Volkswagen beetle, they had stolen it a few days ago and Jimmy was in love with Honey as he called her. Whereas Brian hated the thing, it was bright yellow and was probably the loudest car in the world, he would be pleased to see the back of it once the gas was out of it.  
Jimmy was driving to nowhere particular just further away from their last destination, there was no option of hanging around and greeting the new neighbours when they just wanted to gnaw away at your face. Everything they had was left behind, gone. It never existed and it wasn’t coming back, the only thing they had was each other and a different stolen car every so often. The engine of Honey was letting out the same banging noise it had when they first stole it, and it was the noise that had occupied the silence for a while now, Jimmy decided to pull the car over so they could change, the stench of blood was making him gag, he stopped the car in Fell’s Point. Brian hadn’t noticed and was still staring out of the window.

“Come on, there’s got to be a clothes store around here.” Jimmy pocketed his keys and stepped out of the car stretching his arms out above him, the caked blood snagged on his arm hairs and he grimaced. “Do you remember hot showers or did I dream them?” Jimmy walked around to open the car door for Brian who was still sat lost in his own world, this always scared the shit out of Jimmy, he couldn’t deal with a quiet Brian, he was his saviour the reason he kept fighting to see another day and if Brian felt like quitting on him, then he was categorically fucked. “B,” He whispered leaning on the car door and looking around the empty town. Brian blinked harshly his eyes stinging, sleep was a fairy tale to him, if he believed hard enough maybe it would come true, the last dream he had was about their anniversary dinner they missed because they were being chased by their former boss who was swallowing down one of their co-workers intestines. Brian was only pleased he took track in high school because those fuckers could run fast.  
He pulled himself out of the car, trying to shake off the mood he was in, he was being petty, but he missed this, missed feeling any other emotion that wasn't fear and anxiety. He repositioned the gun in his jeans making sure it was still there, he had lost one a few weeks back whilst trying to scramble away from two fuckers clinging to his legs, Jimmy had smashed their skulls together with his trusty bat that had hundreds of nine inch nails sticking in it. In his rush to get the fuck out of there he had left his gun behind and had scolded himself about it ever since. 

“You’re not normally this quiet.” Jimmy grabbed his bat out of the boot of the car, and began walking alongside Brian, it was about four in the evening and the sun warmed their faces, they looked like a normal couple taking a stroll, it was times like these they missed their dog Locard, who was gone before they got home to save him. They knew that time was of the essence, one minute a street could be completely void and then the next a whole party of face eaters show up for their main course. Jimmy sighed, running a hand through his hair, it was slick with, he didn’t even want to know, he desperately wanted to clean it though, he had joked to Brian he would just get a buzz cut and Brian threatened to divorce him. 

“Wait,” Jimmy paused lowering the bat, Brian immediately stopped, anxiety creeping up his spine, “You’re in a mood, aren’t you?” Jimmy let out a small laugh shaking his head and carried on walking, Brian rolled his eyes at him, his heart calming down to a normal rate. They turned the corner and found some stores that had all been looted, windows were smashed, forgotten personal items were left behind, and trash kept the street company. They walked into a clothes store, Jimmy going in first, checking it was clear, he motioned Brian in with his head and heard his husband give a small huff of breath. 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Jimmy asked, lowering his bat it was weighty thing but man did it do the job. Brian was rummaging through the piles of clothing on the floor, the sooner he got out of his clothes the better. They avoided going into houses for clothes, or supplies at least for the time being, it was too much seeing family photos of strangers, lives that were torn apart because of this. They called it a virus but neither of them were sure it really was. One minute things were fine the next the army is dropping napalm from the skies to kill the infected, and Brian and Jimmy were not hanging around to be the latest victims. Their house had probably been looted and ransacked too, but they clung to normality as best they could so for now they stuck to the stores.  
“Finally!” Jimmy dropped his bat on the counter beside the register, Brian looked up from unbuttoning his shirt to see what had Jimmy so excited. “Baby wipes!” Jimmy cheered, throwing over two packets to Brian, he never thought he’d be so happy to see these. He ripped open a packet and grabbed a handful cleaning himself with them, Jimmy was doing the same, hauling up a big box of them onto the counter. “I think I might cry.” He announced grabbing two more boxes, this was the best day he had in ages and that included nearly been killed that morning. After cleaning up they found some clothes that were not either of their sizes and got dressed pretty quickly, grabbing some more clothes off the floor and taking the boxes of wipes with them. 

“B, I can’t take this any more, you’re still in a weird mood so what it is?” Brian gave him a sideways glance, and carried on walking beside Jimmy. “Beeeeee, “Jimmy whined “I'm no good at this, it’s usually me being the moody one.”  
“I know, I remember when you used to lock yourself in our room and I would sit outside of the bedroom door for hours trying to coax you out, now we don’t even have a bedroom.” Brian tried to smile but failed, he would cry if he had the energy. Jimmy stopped again putting down the boxes he was holding on the ground with his bat balanced on top.  
“Is this why you’re upset, the house?”  
“No.” Brian flinched, he would never not be upset about the house, their fucking house that held so many memories in it that they had to leave at the front door. But this wasn't why he was in a mood. Jimmy grabbed the other box from Brian’s hands and dropped it on the pavement, he pulled his husband into a hug, melting into the embrace.  
“Brian I love you, you’re all I have left in the world, and all I’ll ever need, but I can’t deal with the silent treatment and not knowing what has you upset, not the way we’re living.” Jimmy pulled back from the hug and kissed Brian sweetly, “I can’t have something happen to us and my last thought be you were mad at me.” He kissed him longer this time, they both tasted like cold coffee and mouth wash, and it was fucking perfect to the both of them.  
“You jerk.” Brian playfully shoved Jimmy “Why are you allowed to be in a mood for hours but I can’t without you turning sappy at me, I can’t stay angry at that.” Jimmy gave him a shit eating grin, and placed one last kiss on the taller one’s lips. 

“Come on we need to get back to Honey.” He grabbed a box and gave it to Brian before grabbing the other two boxes.  
“I was mad because,” Brian started, grabbing the pile of clothes he had knotted together to make them easier to carry off the ground with his other hand, and walking alongside Jimmy. “Well you’re going to think it’s stupid but,” Brian bit his lip, stalling and Jimmy stopped again to face him, they were wasting time here but it was still quiet, and that was a sign they really needed to get moving, because a shirt storm would be brewing just around the corner. Brian sighed before rushing out “I want to be the one killing zombies, you always swoop in to save me like a damsel in distress Jimmy, you never let me check out an area first, you have to carry out your surveillance checks before allowing me to follow you, I want to be beside you Jimmy not holding you back.”  
“I thought we weren’t calling them zombies.” Jimmy said after a while, avoiding looking at Brian.  
“That’s what you took from that?” 

“Of course I want you beside me Brian, we’re in this together, it’s not the life I envisioned for us when I asked you to marry me, but I promised I would always take care of you, and if bludgeoning the fuckers to their second deaths is keeping you safe then I’ll keep doing it.” Brian smiled despite himself, Jimmy rarely swore other than to cuss out those that tried to eat them, before Brian could say anything though his husband carried on. “You have killed your fair share of them too Brian, and you’ve saved my ass more times than I can count, but from now I won’t mollycoddle you as much okay, you can check areas out first and I’ll be the damsel, I am the hot blonde after all.” Jimmy winked, they rounded the corner to walk back to the car but it was surrounded by a group of them, they were continually banging into the car trying to walk through it, groaning at the bright yellow vehicle.  
“Fuck!” Brian whispered pulling them both back around the corner to hide behind a wall.  
“They better take their dead greasy hands off Honey.” Jimmy gritted, peering round the corner to look at more approaching. “Do we have time to look for another car?” Brian glanced down the street, to answer Jimmy’s question there were a few cars parked sporadically.  
“I’ll take the left side you take the right,” They both dropped the stuff they were carrying and ran quietly back down the street to check the cars, Brian was holding his gun in one hand, and Jimmy had his bat whilst peering into the car and checking the fuel gauge. They both worked quickly and all the cars were goners none of them has any fuel and would just remain as street ornaments. Brian jogged back over to where Jimmy was standing mumbling death threats to a disinterested car.  
“We need a distraction, to get them away from our car, it has all of our stuff in there not to mention there is can of petrol in the back.” Jimmy rambled off, Brian only nodded he was surprised when Jimmy had offered to look at the other cars but he knew Jimmy would never leave Honey behind he had grown far too attached to her.  
“You still got those matches on you?” Jimmy patted his pockets and shook his head, “Must have left them in the store.” Brian hung his head defeated, couldn’t they catch a break just once. 

“I don’t think they’re scared of fire B, that’s a Hollywood notion.” Jimmy could hear those fuckers getting louder which meant they were on the move and he began dragging Brian away from where he had stopped. “Give me your gun,” they were both jogging and trying to avoid being seen, but it was getting darker and shadows were turning into monsters.  
“What, why?” 

“I fire at one of them, and you run back to car, “He threw the car keys at Brian, “If I don’t make it back in five minutes, drive and don’t stop.” Brian stopped running and shoved the car keys back at Jimmy’s chest, he held up the gun and fired a shot into the air, it rang loudly and echoed off every wall.  
“Run!” Brian shoved at Jimmy who stood numb, a panicked look on his face, “Jimmy please!” Brian begged pushing his husband into action as a crowd of the fuckers rounded the corner, they got faster and the stench smacked them both in the face making them gag. Brian fired his last two shots, hitting two right between the middle of the eyes, falling loosely to the ground, it didn’t deter the others though, only made them gain more speed. Jimmy pulled Brian through an alleyway and starting running this time, back up the street he couldn’t believe Brian just fired into the air like that.

“Great time to make a point.” Jimmy panted running beside his husband cutting fast around corners and trying to lose at least some of them that were chasing, they could take on a few but not more than ten at a time. “Find a weapon for fuck sake!” Jimmy shouted, turning around to smash one of the fuckers who had caught up with them, whilst Brian searched around for something sharp to use, one heavy swing had the bat stuck in one of the fucker’s head as it gurgled a stream of blood at Jimmy, it’s eyes going blank as it fell to floor, Jimmy yanked the bat back and did a 180 to smash the other one in the head. He had made Brian a bat but it was in the car obviously Jimmy chastised himself whilst grabbing Brian’s arm to get him to start running again. 

Once out of the alley they ran into a shop building and shut the door behind them, the gang of the fuckers had grown and they were all scratching at the door to get in.  
“Find the exit, see if we can get back to the car.” Jimmy wheezed, fuck this he did not expect to be running this much at his age. Brian nodded and ran off to find an exit, Jimmy looked around the store and realised it was a hardware store, about fucking time, he grabbed a few axes and anything sharp that was useful and gathered them, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Brian returned already pulling on his arm to get him to move again, he handed him an axe to use. “A weapon, drop lose it this time.” Brian just nodded at him, not in the mood for a sass war right now. They climbed the stairs to take the exit from the roof, where the fuckers were too stupid to go to, they were still slobbering and trying to break down the door at the front. Brian went down the fire exit first, reaching the bottom, and hurrying Jimmy to do the same, giving him the all clear. They began to head back to the car, running as quietly as possible their weapons clutched like lifelines in their hands. It was dark now and their torches were in the car, Jimmy really needed to invest in a bag so he could carry this shit around. They were so close to Honey who was now by herself, Brian nearly smiled, very fucking nearly as he turned around and noticed Jimmy was gone. He held his breath hoping he would show up from anywhere, there were so many cuts and alleyways in this street he could be hiding anywhere, and he wasn’t even sure when Jimmy had stopped being there. 

“Jimmy?” He whispered as loudly as he could, all he got was darkness and the sound of his own pounding heart. He heard it then though that scream of his name and he began running, waving the axe above his head like a warrior facing his last battle. He rounded the corner and saw Jimmy trying to fight off twenty fuckers, they had him surrounded and Brian didn’t even pause just started hammering away to their heads, blood painted the walls, as their groans became duller, Brian with more space started hacking away with the axe, their clothes were pulled at by dead fingers, in every which direction, they could barely see each other or what the fuck was going on in the dark, the state had turned the electricity off for weeks now, so any hope of light was long gone. Jimmy felt himself being pulled away by a warm hand and he knew it was Brian, so he let himself be lead away whilst still throwing his bat from left to right in front of him. 

They ran the small distance back to the car and threw themselves in slamming the doors shut.  
“Please tell me you have the keys.” Brian wheezed, he was trying to use the car light to check if he had any injuries, Jimmy quickly pulled the keys out of his pocket and started the car, mowing down a few of the fuckers who had chased after them, Jimmy sped the fuck out of there. Once they were on the highway they finally allowed themselves to breathe.  
“Did I make a good damsel in distress then?” Brian rolled his eyes at his husband, grabbing a bottle of water from the bag on the backseat, it was warm but it was the best thing he had ever drank in his life, he passed the bottle to Jimmy who was driving, and still shaking slightly. “Don’t pull that stunt again or I will kill you myself.” Brian grabbed himself an energy bar, peanut flavoured, maybe he could pretend it was nut roast dinner. “Thank you, you know for saving my ass.” Jimmy needed to change his clothes again and he groaned as he remembered he left the baby wipes and clothes behind. 

“Any time Jim.” Brian would have kissed him, but he had someone else’s blood still on his cheek so he just blew him one instead which Jimmy caught and put in his top pocket. Brian grinned, he really didn’t have a fucking clue what he would do without this cheese ball. They were driving into the night to face another day of trying to survive and find a place to rest. “I love you, even though you left the baby wipes behind.”  
“I love you too, even though you left me behind.” They both laughed. They were still in one fucking piece and they were still together and that counts as a win in both their books.


	2. The Lines Are Drawn: Whose Side Are You On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian & Jimmy find a safe place for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very lovely [Abbi](http://willgrahamed.tumblr.com/) wanted another chapter.

Cincinnati, Jimmy had family there a twin whose remains were now dripping from his trusty baseball bat. He never really cared for his brother, nor did he think he would one day bash the ever living shit out of his skull, but showing up at his house he knew there would be a strong possibility. Danny had chained himself to a radiator, making those ridiculous groaning noises the other fuckers made, he had a septic looking bite on the right side of his rib, telling Jimmy everything he needed to know, he made quick work of it though, not even flinching. He quickly checked the rest of the place, it was a small two bedroom house, but best of all it was isolated. Danny had bought it with what little money he had left from the divorce settlement and had dreams of growing vegetables and fruit; the new and improved Danny. Jimmy had laughed so hard when he first heard this he passed out, and laughed even harder when his mom called asking if Jimmy would pay Danny’s bail money as he had been caught with another prostitute. So Danny purchased a house in the middle of nowhere that needed a bulldozer taking to it, with a failed chili plant in the garden. 

Jimmy let out a breath and steadied himself before racing back out to the car. Brian was lying in the back seat trying to remain conscious, sweat was pouring from his bare chest and the sickly pale colour that had overtaken him was scaring the shit out of Jimmy, who had been trying his best to remain calm for the past seven hours. They didn’t like to stop anywhere for too long, they usually took turns driving whilst the other one slept. It wasn’t safe to stop, but Jimmy didn’t have any other option and when they arrived in Cincinnati Jimmy cried and promised Brian who was asleep that he would fix this. 

Brian tried focusing up at the figure hovering above him, he felt a hand upon his forehead and some incoherent mumbling that sounded too far away to hear. He protested at himself being lifted from the car, another body helping to hold him up, whilst stumbling forward. “Brian you are too heavy for this.” Jimmy gritted out trying to help Brian up the four stairs to the house, he dragged Brian into the living room and dropped his ass down on the sofa with a thump. He ran off to get the bags from the car, carrying weapons and supplies, even though it was desolate here they still needed to keep safe and be on alert.

He dropped the bags down in front of Brian who was asleep again, his breathing was uneven and every exhale carried a rattle to it. Jimmy ran a shaky hand through his hair, studying his husband, they had checked several times to see if he had gotten attacked; sure Brian was sporting some colourful bruises but he had no scratches or bites. They had stopped at a gas station to see what they could loot, when one of those fuckers appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Brian. It has gurgled and projectile vomited up a purple substance as Brian elbowed the fucker in the face until it fell to the floor. An hour later a fever had consumed Brian and his condition was getting rapidly worse.  
Jimmy didn’t bother searching for anything specific in the bathroom cabinet he just grabbed everything in his arms and dashed back to the living room, dumping the contents on the coffee table, he grabbed some water and skimmed over what pills would be most useful. 

“Brian, can you hear me?” Jimmy pulled Brian upright to sit so he could swallow the cocktail of drugs Jimmy held in his hands, mostly ibuprofen and erythromycin, which should take his temperature down but do little else if it was more than just a fever. He placed the drugs on Brian’s tongue and held the water bottle to his lips and forced him to swallow them. Jimmy let Brian lay back down on the sofa and he instantly fell back asleep. 

“Please.” Jimmy said to no one in particular, he hoped it was just a fever and that he wasn't loosing Brian, he couldn’t dwell on that thought, and pushed himself to move again, if he sat for too long he could feel a panic attack rising. Jimmy walked past a mirror in the hall and stopped to study himself, his face was covered in dirt and blood his clothes were scratched to pieces. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, and he felt himself begin to shake again, he pulled the mirror off the wall and put it under the stairs behind him, he walked into the kitchen to see Danny’s cupboards were stocked, he could have kissed his brother, you know if he hadn’t of just murdered him. There were tins of food and a gas cooker and Jimmy rubbed at his face as a tear fell down his cheek. Remembering why he came in the kitchen in the first place he grabbed a cloth and went back to the living room, he doused the cloth in water and placed it on his husband’s forehead. He sat himself down beside Brian who was still topless and dripping sweat all over the furniture. Jimmy linked their fingers together and held tightly to his hand, he could do this, he promised he would keep Brian safe. Jimmy bit down on his lip to stop from crying but it happened anyway. 

Jimmy woke with a jolt, breathing harshly and turning to see Brian looking at him. 

“B?” Jimmy jumped placing his palm on Brian’s forehead he was definitely a lot cooler and his complexion didn’t look so pale now, he threw his arms around his husband’s neck and clung to him for dear life. 

“Jimmy I’m fine.” Brian mumbled into Jimmy’s hair as he clung to him with as much force. Jimmy pulled back to run his eyes over Brian to check he was fine and that there was still definitely no bite marks on him. “It must have been a quotidian fever.” 

“You still feel warm, so take some more of these.” Jimmy grabbed the pills and handed them to Brian who could now swallow them by himself, it was dark out now and it was still quiet, something they weren’t used to. Jimmy checked his watch “Brian we’ve been asleep for fourteen hours.” He tapped his watch to make sure it hadn’t stopped but it was still ticking away. 

“Where are we?” The place looked familiar but Brian couldn’t place it. 

“Danny’s house.” 

“Is he here?” Brian deadpanned he hated Danny almost as much as Jimmy did, he still remembered when he showed up to their wedding with some two bit dollar whore on his arms declaring he had a speech to give. The memory of Jack storming after Brian to stop him from punching Danny in the face made him smirk slightly.  
“Oh he’s here.” Jimmy declared stretching out his muscles, his stomach was making some insane noises. 

“He’s chained to the radiator upstairs, my bat did the rest.” Brian tried to laugh but his whole body protested so he winced instead. 

“Why am I topless?” 

“Because you’re hot.” 

“True, but I usually wear clothes.” Jimmy kissed his idiot of a husband, disregarding the fact that he still had a fever and Jimmy was probably going to catch it too, but it had been hours and Jimmy can only resist for so long. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Kitchen, Danny has a gas cooker that works and we’re having hot meals baby.” Jimmy grabbed a torch and shimmied out of the sitting room. Brian grabbed some torches out of the bag and turned them all on. The house was terribly decorated with bright green floral wallpaper, with sparse decoration, a TV in the corner a sofa and two chairs. No paintings or pictures on the wall, which made sense since Danny’s wife had burned all the pictures of the two of them together. It wasn’t like Danny was going to put up a gallery of all the whores he had slept with. 

Jimmy got the gas cooker started, and found candles whilst looking for a can opener. He opened two tins of ravioli and something he hoped was vegetables and watched them plop into a saucepan. He lit the candles and placed them on the round table in the kitchen. It was peaceful but Jimmy was still cautious about his movements and constantly looking out the window for any signs of moment, but there was nothing. He went back to the living room to find Brian asleep again, he nudged him twice before he woke up.  
“Dinner is served.” Jimmy did a small bow and helped Brian to his feet who was slightly groggy, Jimmy noted he felt a normal temperature again allowing himself to exhale a breath he had been holding since the gas station. He walked hand in hand with Brian to the kitchen who froze at the doorway.

“I owed you dinner right?” Jimmy asked, walking over to the table to pull a chair out for Brian. The table was set with cutlery and glasses with candles lit everywhere. Brian applauded Jimmy who took another bow, laughing he took his seat.

“I’m still topless.” Brian announced as Jimmy dished out the meals. 

“I’m not complaining,” He placed the plates on the table as Brian’s eyes lit up, shovelling the food into his mouth.

“Breathe and eat B.” Jimmy took his seat, watching his topless husband drip ravioli everywhere, he wished he had a camera. He used to take dumb photos of Brian and their dog Locard all the time and send them to Bev or sometimes Jack who would instantly beg for him to stop sending pictures. He could no longer do that, take pictures or even speak to his friends they were gone. Everything was tainted now the last time he saw Bev she was demonic, ripping open Hannibal’s ribcage. He didn’t watch for long as Jack started to chase after Brian and Jimmy. They were still out there feasting on anything with a pulse and Jimmy wanted to do more to help them, but there wasn’t enough time. 

“I miss cooking for you.” Jimmy said pushing the food around on the plate with his fork. Brian stopped eating and looked across the table to see Jimmy trying not to cry looking out at the window instead. “I miss trying not to set the curtains on fire every time I cook, I miss arguing over where to order take out from because I broke the oven again.” Jimmy gave a shaky smile to Brian. “I miss lying in bed with you all day, or dragging you to a museum you hate, but you would always go with me anyway. I miss our dog, I miss our friends, I even miss you arguing with Will.” Brian got up from his seat and walked over to pull Jimmy up to stand to look at him.

“I know.” Brian kissed him. “We all miss being mean to Will.” 

“He was such a prick.”

“He really was.” Brian laughed, pulling Jimmy closer to him.

“I must have told him a hundred times not to touch anything, and he would just stroll into a crime scene and just roll himself all over the evidence.” 

“It was cute how mad you got at him though.” Brian ran kisses down Jimmy’s neck who just leaned into the touch. “It’s fun when your insults are aimed at someone else.” Brian laughed as Jimmy swatted his arm. “I could take you to a museum right now, it’s now like there’s any queues, and we can lay in bed all day, we can still do this Jimmy.” 

“We need to burn Danny’s sheets first.” Jimmy grimaced, wrapping his arms around his husband again. 

“I miss them too.” Brian said after a while.

“Do you think I could have done more to save them?” Jimmy felt himself sink, Beverly had warned him, could still hear her shouting, ‘We need to leave now!’ And Jimmy had just brushed her off and told her she had seen to many movies. A body they had brought in two days prior to the shit hitting the fan, had disappeared over night and the FBI were out investigating the disappearance when it happened. One minute the halls were silent at the BAU the next it was screams and people being torn to pieces and Beverly ran to find Jack leaving Jimmy to find Brian. 

“No, I don’t. You can’t keep blaming yourself for this.” Brian tipped Jimmy’s chin up to look at him. Jimmy gave a quick nod, not believing it, he would always blame himself. Beverly was never wrong when she had a hunch she was always right and Jimmy failed her. Brian eyed him carefully, he knew this would take time, it had been months already but they were faced with the horror daily, a constant reminder of what they were running from and what they had left behind. 

“Try and eat something Jimmy.” Brian held out the chair for his husband to sit who quietly sat back down lost in thought. They ate in silence for a while Brian having another plate of ravioli he used to hate the stuff but now stodgy meaty pasta was his favourite. 

“What is the plan now?” Brian asked to get Jimmy talking again, to bring him back to the present. 

“We stay here for a while, just stop running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [Thisjabroni](http://thisjabroni.tumblr.com/)


End file.
